


One D daycare

by Gleegirl28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, M/M, Niall and Liam are twins, sibling reviler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleegirl28/pseuds/Gleegirl28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe</p><p>Summery:<br/>Niall and Liam are Twin Brothers that move from Ireland to London they 3years old and in daycare they meet three new friends Louis,Zayn,Harry. Who all become best friends the first Day of Daycare. </p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own 1D or make money</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One D Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like.

It was early Sunday morning and Niall was up early has always and Liam still sleeping it was only 7:30 and Liam liked to sleep in Niall is an early bird twins with Two Different personalities Even there look were different Liam looked like his Mum and Niall looked like his Dad. Jumping off his bed Niall land on his feet quickly so he would wake Liam up from his slumber of a deep sleep or get a bottle chucked at him aging like last time. Smelling the Pancake from the top he plotted down on the top step with his teddy bear in hand and his pacifier in mouth sliding down the stairs is mum was what in the Kitchen for him so he could eat his chocolate chip pancakes.  
"Good morning son did you sleep good last night?" His mum asked him  
Sitting down a the Table Niall took his Pacifier out of his mouth to answer her question.  
"Liam keep me up for three minutes and just wanted to sleep mommy." Wined Niall  
"So I 'm guessing your brother is still sleeping?" She asked her younger Son  
"Yes." He told his mum  
"Well eat your Breakfast then go get dress then take you to the Daycare so you Can meet your teacher." His mum told has scarfed down his Pancake  
"Honey baby slow Down you make yourself sick." Said his mum has she grab his arm to slow him Down so he would make himself sick.  
When Niall finished he run back up stairs to get dress pacifier in his mouth and teddy bear in his left hand.  
"Keep down Nialler some people are to sleep." Liam said rubbing his eyes  
"Mum said get up." Niall told  
"ware my bottle." Liam wined lifting up his pillow he found It empty and no orange juices in it mad about it he chucked his his Bottle hitting Niall in back of the head.  
"You hit me." Screamed Niall  
"Boys stop what happened?" There mum asked them  
"Niall drunk my O.J. Mum." Wined Liam  
"I did not he hit me in the back of his head with his Bottle mum." Cried Niall  
"Boys get dress so we can get going." She told them walking out of there room  
"Sorry Niall." Liam told him slipping on his Jeans and his t-shirt  
"It ok brother." Said Niall giving him hug  
"Niall, Liam Come on we got to go." There Mum called from the bottom of stairs.  
"Coming." They both said at the same time has they put on ten shoes and Jacket  
"You Boys ready?" There mum asked them has they walked down the stairs  
"Yes mum." Said Niall has he jumped into her arms to be picked up and carried out to the car and there mum buckled them in there car seats and drove away from the house and into town to the Daycare center so they could meet the new teacher before Monday Morning.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting the teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Liam meet there new teacher before Monday morning.

Arriving at the Daycare center Liam was nerves about it but Niall has existed to meet his new teacher he didn't want to leave his mom side Liam like being away from his mom for a long time or meeting new people. But Niall love to meet new people it a fun and exiting for Niall liked making new friends is Niall favorite thing to do. For Liam it takes sometime to like a new people no matter how many times is mum push him to do new things.   
"Hi my miss.Jean you must little Niall and who this little guy?" Asked Miss.Jean   
"This is Niall older twin brother Liam." There mum told her   
Bending down to there level she shook Niall's hand well Liam was hiding behind his mum   
"I'm guessing he's not every talkative is he?" Miss.Jean asked her   
"Yea even thought their twins they are ever different Niall loves to talk Liam not so much." There mum told her   
"Well Niall, Liam can go play for a little bit." Miss Jean told them was Niall took off for the books and picked blues clues well Liam hid behind his mum legs.  
"Liam James go play with your brother." Said his mum taring to shove him over to Niall  
"No mum I don't want to a scared I don't wan stay here I wan stay with you I wish didn't have to work tomorrow." Cried Liam making his grip tidier  
"Sweet you will love it here and you will make new friends and learn new things." His mum told him   
"No I don't want to I want stay with you mum." He said again but this Time losing his grip from his mum leg.  
"Well it was nice to meet you Miss. Jean Come on Niall it time go home." His mum called to him   
"It was nice meeting you to I will see you boys on Monday." Said miss. Jean waving goodbye to the boys   
"Can't Waite until Monday mum!" Niall said happily.


	3. Chapter 3 the next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: making friends it's that easer then having a enemy it's the boys first day of daycare they make two new best friends and made one enemy.

It was Monday Morning and Niall and Liam were ready for there first Day they couldn't wait to go they love there new Teacher Miss.Jean and they were ready to make them some new friends made one new enemy like normal they hope it wouldn't be that way like it was back in Ireland maybe this Time it would be different.  
"Liam, Niall come on." there mum yelled from at the bottom of stairs  
"Coming." Niall called back to her has they grabbed there backpacks off there beds and pulling there socks up over there feet jumping down the stairs they were ready to go.  
Picking up her to baby boys she took them out to the car putting Niall down she put Liam in his car seat well Niall went around to his side car and waited to be put in his car seat finale she got both the boys in the car she stared it up drove out drive the driveway to the daycare.  
"Mum." Liam said  
"Yes Liam?" His mum asked him  
"What time you getting us today?" Liam asked  
"2:30pm." She told her two boys  
"Ok mum." They said back to her  
"Liam can you least make a friends?" His mum asked him  
Pulling into the parking lot she parked the car getting out she went over to Niall side of the car flitting him out of his Car seat and garbing there backpacks she then went around to Liam side of the car he was ready to get out of The car and go go go that was Liam even if hated making new friends and being up at 8:30am pulls being really Quite.  
"I just want get this over with." Liam whispered in Niall ear  
"Liam brother be nice." Niall told him has there mum walked them in the building for there first day.  
Walking into building waiting for them was miss.Jean  
"Hello Boys." She said to them  
"Hi." they both said at the same time when a little boy came up behind them  
"Mum look my it's my teacher hi I'm Harry This his my best friend Louis." Harry told them  
"Hi" said Louis  
"Hey My name is Niall this his my twin brother Liam hey let's go play." Said Niall they all run over to the toys to play  
"Sure let go." Said Harry  
"See you at 2:30pm." Miss Jean told her has she left to go to work.


	4. Chapter 4 new best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: new best friend

Walking over to the toys Niall pulled out Lego boxes well Harry took buzz out of his backpack Liam took out buzz rockship and Louis pulled out woody. built a city for buzz and woody when they were stopped by boy kicking down there city looking up the boy had green eyes and light brown hair dressed in black t-shirt and gray jeans.  
"Hey." Louis yelled at him  
"Hey what you big baby." The Boys said back  
"That was mean of you." Said Louis pulling himself off the floor  
"What you going to do about shorty." He said pushing Louis down when Zayn walked up behind him  
"Hey Ethan pick on someone you own size." Zayn warned him  
"Go back to reading your comic book." Ethan told him shoving him but Zayn come back with punch to his stomach which led to fight.  
"Boys Zayn, Ethan break it up you two." Miss. Jean told them was she pulled them apart  
"But miss.Jean Ethan the one stared it he was messing with them." Zayn told her  
Looking over at the other boys she asked them.  
"Ok what happened?"  
"We were building a city and Ethan came over and knocked it down and then I got up and he pushed me down Zayn was just Turing to help." Louis told her well picking up the mess  
"Ok everyone pick up the toys find a spot in front of reading chair." Miss.Jean called to all the kids  
"Hi I'm Louis and this is Harry, Liam, and his twin brother Niall." Louis told  
"Nice to meet you I'm Zayn Malik." He said setting down next to them to help clean up the mess  
"So that kid Ethan who is he?" Louis asked him  
"he my half Cousin and a big bully." Zayn warned them  
"well he's mean." said Liam and Niall at the same time  
"yea and he pushed Louis." said harry wiping away tear from his face  
"yea me him don't get a long." said Zayn  
"let clean this up so we can go listen to the story that miss.Jean about to read." Said Louis.


	5. Chapter 5 lunch time yummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Niall gets hurt

Has the boys walked to lunch Ethan shoved Niall to the ground with Liam landing right on top of him looking up at the boy standing over them laughing at them but this time it was not Ethan but one of Ethan minion Andy who looked a lot like Ethan.  
"Hey meany you pushed me on my Brother." Screamed Liam with mad look on his face has he pulled up himself off sidewalk  
"Niall you ok?" Asked Louis helping him up  
"Brother you noes is bleeding." Said Liam looking at his brother bloody noes and black eye holding his arm a tear rolled his face.  
"My Arm hurts but I'm hunger." Said Niall  
"We should tell miss.Jean about this." Louis told them  
"Boys what going on?" Asked miss Jean  
"Miss.jean this time it was Andy and not Ethan." Said Zayn  
"He pushed me into my brother miss.Jean." Said Liam  
"Niall you ok?" Asked miss.Jean looking at Niall bloody face  
"Boys let's go lunch." Said Harry  
"You go ahed I'm going with my brother to clean up we will be there soon." Said Liam  
The boys walked into the lunchroom and got there food and set down to eat with worried looks on the faces wondering if Niall broke his arm did Liam get hurt or just Niall.  
"I hope Niall ok." Said Louis taking a bitt of his apple  
"Look there Liam." Said Harry  
Has Liam took a set at the table with rest of the boys but with no food in front of him.  
Putting his head down on the table he said.  
"Niall and I are never apart." Said Liam crying  
"Ware is he?" Asked Harry  
"My mum came and got him." Said Liam flicking a peace of paper across the table with bummed look on faces  
"You did when go?" Asked Louis  
"Mum made me stay." Said Liam  
"Hey when we back to class let make something for him." Said Zayn. "Let make him a get well card." Said Louis "Yea he like that." Said Liam


	6. Chapter 6 the get well card

After lunch the boys got to work on making Niall a get well card. which miss.Jean though was a good idea it will make Niall feel better so the boys set to work on making the card for him. It read Niall get well soon love Harry, Louis,zany, your brother Liam. With some dawnings on it of buzz and woody.  
Looking at the card Liam knew Niall would like it.  
"Perfect Nialler will like it." Said Liam before shoving it in is bag nicely.  
"Liam your mummy is here to pick you up." Called Miss.Jean  
"Coming" Liam called.  
"You ready to go baby ?" His mommy asked him lifting him off the ground.  
"Yes mummy how brother?" Liam asked.  
"He's ok got broken arm and black eye." She told her son.  
"So how was your first day of school?" She asked Liam.  
"Good we made Niall a get well card I am going to give it to him when we get home!" Liam said in a sleepy voice but before she could ask. Him anything else he was asleep in his car seat.


End file.
